darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dandelion
| image = | real name = | alias = Black Dendelion | race = Contractor | messier = Unknown | ability = Generation of a black flower which can enslave infected humans, giving them abilities | obeisance = Being forgotten | age = | birthday = | height = | weight = | birthplace = | relatives = | education = | affiliation = | former affiliation = | occupation = | former occupation = | team = | former team = | partner = Harvest | former partner = | first appearance = | last seen = Final Chapter. Toward The Future | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} The Black Dandelion was a Contractor and antagonist of the manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Background Not much is known of this Contractor, only that his ability was to create an infectious black flower, which would control the minds of anyone who was infected. Due to his acquirement of the Meteor Fragment the contractor's power was increased, turning him into a black flower against his will. At some point before becoming a flower, he had at least one conversation with Harvest, as Harvest states that the contractor made a promise to him to help fulfil his Darwinistic goals. Harvest was then infected by the flower, and made to do the contractors bidding. Personality This contractor's personality seems to be cruel, greedy and cares for nothing. Though, despite not remembering anything of his past self, he keeps a promise to Harvest. This may mean that they once knew each other and perhaps were friends. Abilities This contractor's power was to create a black flower, the seeds of which were infectious, and could control the minds of people it infected, and also giving them a seemingly random ability in the process. His price was to have people lose memories of him, this eventually included his own memories. At some point he gained possession of the meteor shard, and his powers took over him, turning him into a black flower, much like the ones he created. After forming a new body, he seems to be able to freely control and create a mass of black flowers, forming them for any task, such as wings for flight. It seems without the Meteor Shard, the black flowers cannot be controlled by him. Part in Story Shikkoku No Hana The Black Flower was a key part in the story of Darker than Black: Shikkoku no Hana. Both PANDORA and the Syndicate searched for it to obtain and study its strange ability to give people powers. The syndicate had managed to acquire a living sample of the flower from Azusa Tsukimori, a young school girl who was infected by Harvest. The syndicate had managed to create a serum from the black flower which gave anyone whom consumed it a a contractor ability. In the climax of the series, the contractor had gained enough memories from its infected to create a new body from the sample of black flowers the Syndicate were using. With the memories of Azusa, he took the form of her friend, who was killed by Harvest earlier. Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 16, pages 4-6 & 10-18 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 18, pages 12-14 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 28, pages 14-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 29, pages 7-20 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 30, pages 2-13 & 19-25 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 31, pages 5-15 & 18-26 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 32, pages 6 & 9-13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Dandelion-Infected Characters Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters